Peter's Discovery
by Howlingwolf666
Summary: Once again, Peter finds himself in trouble with a new ability. He goes to his friends for help, and finds trouble and discomfort. When he runs into some old enemies, he might just learn a few new things. Adam/Sylar/Peter


I decided to answer a prompt from the perdiccas Heroes Anonymous Kink Meme which, I will not lie, I am a little surprised I have never seen anyone else attempt it. You'll understand once you see it at the end of the fic. Though, if truth be told, this is probably going to turn more than a little funny. I suppose this is something of a season 3 AU, seeing as how I absolutely hated Arthur, Knox, Flint and the others.

Peter could not believe this. HOW could THIS have happened to HIM _AGAIN_? One minute, he was going to see Claire, talk to her; see what colleges she liked, that sort of thing. Now he was ... like … _this_. He was somehow now a _woman_. Not just a 'pretty-boy', oh no, now he was a full breasted, no dick, complete with pussy _woman_! How did this happen? '_Ok Pete, you need to calm down and think about this logically. There were a lot of people you passed on your way, anyone of them could have given you this ability. You've got it now, there's nothing you can do about that. The only thing to think about now is how to change back. DAMN IT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I TURNED IN THE FIRST PLACE!_'

"Claude's training didn't prepare me for this! What am I going to do? Nathan! I'll call Nathan!" Peter then whipped out his cell phone and selected Nathan's number from his speed dial list.

"_Hello._"

"Nathan, I've got a problem."

"_Who is this?_"

"Nathan, it's Peter. I've gained a new ability."

"_I have a feeling it's not something I'm going to like. You better come over so we can figure this out._"

"Thanks Nathan, bye." Peter then hung up, turned invisible, and flew off to Nathan's work building. How was he going to explain this to Nathan? '_It doesn't matter; he listened to me about what happened with Simone and he tried to help me when we figured out I was the bomb; he'll help me with this._' Peter thought as he landed on the top of the government building where Nathan worked. He stayed invisible as he walked down the stairs till he reached Nathan's floor. Taking a deep breath, he became visible and walked to Nathan's office, ignoring the looks along the way. He thought for a moment that he heard someone think '_Damn, how's does Petrelli always get the best looking dames?_' but prayed that he was wrong. He walked up to Nathan's secretary and said

"Hi, I'm... um... here to-"

"Go right on in hun." She said in a voice that said she was used to this sort of thing. '_I know Nathan has a slight libido problem, but this seems a little weird and more than a tad disturbing._' Peter thought as he walked through the the door. Nathan looked up as the door closed and his mouth almost hit the floor before he said

"Why does it feel like the most beautiful girl in the world is in this room?" '_That has to be one of the cheesiest pick up lines I've ever heard. Not that I've heard that many._' Peter thought as he tried to articulate his thoughts into something helpful.

"I'm afraid you're in the wrong place-the Miss Universe contest is over in the other building."

"Nathan, one more comment like that and more than a few people are going to find out that you can fly."

"Oooh, someone should call the fire department because I've found a fiery one here."

"How about I call Bellvue instead, because I gotta tell you; you're nuts! Nathan, it's _me, Peter!_" Nathan looked shocked for a moment then said

"Damn Peter, you are even more gorgeous as a woman than you were as a man."

"Nathan! _Will_ you _please_ focus? I came here to get help, not to get picked up!" Peter said, losing his patience over this fairly quickly.

"Sorry Pete, but it is a little hard when your beauty puts most of Hollywood's actresses to shame." Nathan said as he looked his former brother up and down before standing up and continuing

"Why don't we sit down and you tell me what happened?" Nathan then sat beside Peter on the couch.

"Alright, I was going to visit Claire, you know, to see which College she liked. I decided to walk there instead of teleporting because of the fact that last time I did that; Noah was cleaning his gun at the time, I teleported in, and in his surprise, he shot me."

"I remember that time; Claire looked about ready to shoot _him_ for that." Nathan said while he stroked his chin, remembering. Peter nodded before continuing

"Well, I also didn't really feel like flying so walking was my best option. I was just passing Kirby Plaza when I felt that pain that comes with a new ability. Fearing that the new ability would be something like Alchemy or Melting, I ran into a bar, and then into the bathroom, hoping that nothing would happen that I couldn't fix. I felt a searing pain go through my pelvis area and then my chest felt heavier. When it was all over, I took a breath and opened my eyes, not even remembering when I closed them. When I looked down, my chest was sticking out. When I touched it, I realized that my pecs had filled out and they had become breasts."

'_And a very nice pair they are indeed._' Peter glared at Nathan before he continued.

"Remember Nathan; I can _hear_ your perverted thoughts and you are _this_ close to being slugged. I may be a woman now, but that doesn't mean I've lost my strength; or have you forgotten all about Niki Sanders? Now, when I checked out to see if the transformation was total by sticking my hand down my pants, I found that my penis was gone and a... vagina was in its place." An image that wasn't his own popped into his head and he growled

"_Nathan...!_"

"Sorry, sorry; it just happened. Now, we just have to figure out how to turn you back. There has to be a way to deactivate this ability; there always is. I suppose we could try calling the Haitian in and see if he can somehow help." Nathan said and Peter nodded. However, seeing his brothers thoughts again, he became fed up and he decided to do something else.

"Nathan, when you come to, I hope you will remember that I did warn you about you and your thoughts." Peter said right before he slugged his big brother. Nathan was down and out in an instant. He then picked Nathan up and set him on the couch. '_Ok, going to Nathan was probably not the best idea in the world. But, who else can I go to? I suppose I could try Rene, but I don't know how to contact him. Besides, that would only be a temporary solution at best, what if when he leaves, I revert to female Peter? (Maybe I should think of a female name to call myself? Petra maybe?) I can't have him follow me around for the rest of my life! And what if I somehow get stuck in _this_ form? Oh God, I need a plan! Mohinder! Of course! He can help me!_

Instead of calling Mohinder, Peter walked out of Nathan's office, out of the building and started walking towards Mohinder's apartment, hoping that the walk would calm him down. He soon arrived at Mohinder's apartment, and hoped that the scientist would be of more help than Nathan had been. He (she?) took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A couple of minutes later, Mohinder answered and looked shocked at having such a beautiful woman at his door.

"Can I help you miss?"

"I sincerely hope so Mohinder."

"Uh, do we know each other?" Rather than explaining in length what happened again, Peter simply said

"Save the cheerleader, save the world."

"_Peter_? What happened? No, never mind, I don't need to know; I probably already know. Come inside and we'll see what we can do." Mohinder said as he stepped aside so Peter could come in.

"Thanks, I went to Nathan but he wasn't thinking with the _right head_ if you know what I mean." Peter said as she came in. Mohinder gently touched her arm for a moment before he removed said hand and ran it through his hair. He then showed Peter over to a chair, and actually held it out for her.

"Well, you could hardly blame him, I mean, you are very attractive and all. But, no you're right, he should have been thinking with the head on his shoulders rather than the head in his boxers. Did you and he have any thoughts before you left him? And, how did you leave anyway?" Mohinder asked as he himself sat down at his computer.

"I punched him and he suggested Rene before said knock out. The problem is, what if that would only cause a temporary solution? You know, the minute he turns the corner, I revert to female Peter. Like, what if the ability isn't simple Gender bending? What if it's turning a person into the opposite sex permanently? Ok, that isn't really a probability, but what if this one pops up the next time I get scared? So I came here in hopes that we could find an answer on a genetic level." Peter asked while trying not to freak out (and yes, he's aware of how spectacularly he's failing at it). He briefly noticed Mohinder straiten his shirt before responding.

"Yes, I can understand your concerns and I suppose Nathan had it coming to him. Well, we'll just have to figure out a more permanent solution to your problem. However, Rene may be the answer; him or maybe even Matt. They may be able to go into your mind and make it so you have to _want_ to go 'female Peter' as you put it."

"Why on earth would I want to turn into a female willingly? I mean, sure, no one can recognize me this way, but my D.N.A is still the same and so are my fingerprints so a person could still track me. Of course, with Molly's ability, it's not all that hard to find a person at all, is it?" Peter asked.

"Ah, no, I'm afraid that it's not. Would you like some tea?" Mohinder asked as he stood and ran his hands over his jeans before going into the kitchen to make said tea.

"Yes, thank you. And maybe you are right; maybe Matt or Rene would be able to go into my mind and find an off switch to this ability." A few minutes later, Mohinder came back with the tea.

"There you go. Now, we must remember that every problem has a solution, and so does this one, we just have to find it. Let's see if we can find an answer on the genetic level before transcending to the psychic level. I'll just need a small amount of your blood in order to run some tests." Mohinder said and Peter couldn't help wincing; even if he was a Hospice Nurse, he still hated giving blood. Mohinder gave her a small, apologetic smile before retrieving a needle to draw said blood. Peter noticed that Mohinder seemed to almost caress the arm where he drew blood and that was when Mohinder's behavior clicked into what it really was. '_You've _got_ to be kidding me. Mohinder's FLIRTING with me! I'm beginning to _really_ hate this stupid ability; it's causing me nothing but trouble._' Peter said as he, once again, tried to keep his freak out level to a minimum. He stood up abruptly and said

"Right, well, while you do that, I think I'll just go wait at my apartment. Don't want to be any more of a nuisance than I already have been."

"No, you haven't been a nuisance at all; I don't mind you staying here. And besides, you've barely touched your tea."

"No, no, I really should go. Be sure to phone me with the results, alright? Bye." Peter then teleported out of there and into an empty alley in the middle of New York, next to a bar. She looked up and saw that it was about mid-day. '_Oh God, first Nathan and now Mohinder? God damn it, but this stupid, stupid ability is giving me nothing but a butt-load of trouble! Oh God help me but I need a drink _really_ badly._' Peter thought as she stood up and went to enter the bar.

"Uh, hi, could I please have a bourbon?" Peter asked as she sat down. The bartender gave her a smile before going to pour her drink. She smiled back as he gave her the drink and went down to another patron. She stayed there, nursing her bourbon for almost an hour when the bartender came back with another and said with an Australian accent.

"The mate down at the end of the bar wanted to buy this for you." '_NOT AGAIN!_'

"Well, tell him thank you but I'm leaving now so I'll pay for mine, as well as this one, and you can have it." She said as she handed him a fifty with a smile.

"Thanks Sheila, let me give you your change."

"You can keep it as a tip."

"At least let me give you half; you look like you've been having rough trouble today. And it's barely past one o'clock as it is. What's the matter love?" Peter gave a soft smile and said

"Man trouble; that's all."

"Ah well, what can you do with them? Can't live with them, can't live without them."

"No, but it'd be wonderful to give it a try sometime." The bartender laughed and slipped her half her change. She gave him a smile in return as she left. Her smile left rather quickly as she was grabbed from behind and pulled back into the alley. She had to admit that she was not all that surprised when she saw that it was the guy who had offered to pay for her drink.

"You know, I'm not all that used to people turning down my proposals and gifts."

"Really? Would that be because of your money or are you just a bully who picks on people weaker than him?" Whoa. Where did _that_ come from? Peter would normally never have talked to anybody like that, no matter how much of a jerk they were. '_I wonder if I'm close to PMSing already or something?_' Peter wondered as the guy turned an unattractive shade of red from being spoken to like that.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll do as I say; I can make life very hard for you." '_A little late for that one pal._'

"And if you know what's good for _you_, you'll unhand the little lady, this moment; we can make life dangerous for _you_." '_Oh no, no it's impossible. It can't be him, can't be. I saw that no good, son of a bitch die. No one without healing could stand to have a samurai sword run through them and live. I swear, someone up there has got it in for me; I bet it's my father, he and I never did get along very well_' Peter thought as both she and her would-be attacker turned to look at the voice. She almost fainted on the spot when she saw her 'saviors'. One was the boogeyman himself; Sylar, although now he had his slicked back instead of standing up, and he seemed stronger for some reason. The other was the manipulative jackass who had almost used him to destroy most of the world; Adam. Last he had heard of him, Hiro had shoved him into a coffin and buried him six feet under ground. '_Hiro needs a few lessons in making sure people disappear and they stay gone. Maybe Nathan could give him a few pointers_' Peter thought as she tried to keep herself upright.

"Look buddy, why don't you and your _boyfriend_ go and fuck each other in the alley over?"

"I think you might want to reconsider your... request mate. My friend is not someone to mess around with. Now, release the little flower, and he may just let you live." Adam said and Peter could tell that he was very close to 'pulling a Hiro' and shish kabob-ing the idiot. She also noticed that Sylar was looking at her like she was some sort of prize horse or something. The idiot holding her was apparently as stupid as he looked when he sneered and said

"Is that a fact?" Peter, however, could take no more and actually froze the guy holding her. '_Now where the hell did _that _come from next?_' She thought in shock as the guy broke apart into tiny little pieces.

"Well, Sylar my friend, it looks like, instead of a simpering flower, we have an arctic fox on our hands." Adam said as he stepped over the debris towards Peter who was clutching her head from her quickly developing headache. '_God, I don't think I can handle much more today._'

"That's alright; foxes are some of my favorite animals, sleek, cunning, powerful in their own right, beautiful." Sylar said as he came to Peter's other side.

"Yeah, well this fox is just full of surprises." Peter said as she felt even more light headed than ever.

"Oh yeah? And what might those be, little fox?" Adam asked as he stepped closer. That was when she raised her head and both men looked her in the eye. They both developed shocked faces just before they asked

"Peter? Is that you?" In that moment, Peter could take no more and fainted into Sylar's arms.

_Few hours later_

Peter awoke on a bed that was sinfully soft with sheets that no doubt had an astronomically high thread count. Part of her simply did not want to wake up, but since there was sunlight pouring through the window, she figured that she should get up and go to work. '_Wait, I can't go into work; I haven't figured out how to turn back yet. And while we're on odd subjects, just whose bed am I on? Oh God, I didn't go back to Nathan did I?_'

"Are you awake yet or do want another hour or so?" '_Now I remember_' Peter thought as she opened her eyes and saw Sylar standing over her.

"Oh good, you're awake. Come on, Adam said something about waffles for breakfast. Along with bacon, toast and hash browns." Sylar said as he helped Peter up and out of her bed. She looked down and found herself in an overly large t-shirt and someone's boxers.

"What time is it?"

"9 o'clock, we never get up before 8:30 and we always have breakfast at 9. We tossed a coin to see who would wake you up and who would make breakfast today."

"You lost?" Peter asked as she was led into their kitchenette. Sylar gave her a smirk and said

"I won." Peter couldn't help but blush at the look, even when he smirked even harder at the look.

"Good morning Peter, you like anything on your waffles? Sylar likes strawberries and I'm partial to blueberries myself." Adam said as he started dishing the waffles, bacon, toast and hash browns onto three plates as she and Sylar sat at the little island in the middle of the kitchen.

"If you have cherries, that would be great, but maple syrup is fine." Peter said as she took her plate with a little hesitance. As soon as she put her plate down and reached for the ketchup for her bacon sandwich. When she came back from her reach, she found it topped with cherries.

"So, want to tell us just how it is that you're a female?" Adam asked as ate a forkful of hash browns.

"Long story short, I was walking and I suddenly got this very annoying ability. Mind if I ask a few questions of my own?" Peter asked as she ate her waffles and Sylar reached across her for the ketchup.

"Sure, go ahead." Adam replied.

"Well, for one, how are _you_ alive?" She asked Sylar who shrugged and said

"I'm about as stubborn as you are when it comes to dying; they, the Company, wanted to test the Shanti virus on me, to see if it could remove abilities without killing the individual. It mostly worked, until I got the cure, which returned my intuitive aptitude and telekinesis to me. I've managed to get a rather wide range of abilities since then, including figuring out that I had a sort of, Empathic mimicry myself."

"Fair enough and cool, what are _you_ doing walking around?" She asked Adam as she started on her own hash browns, which were _really_ good.

"Sylar heard about my ability, found where I was, and said that if I let him have my ability, he would help me out of the damn coffin. Pretty fair trade I'd say." Adam said as he sipped his coffee.

"Ok, third, why are you being so nice to me instead of, oh I don't know, trying to kill me?" Both men chuckled at her choice of words and it was Sylar who answered

"Well, what would be the point? You would just keep coming back to life. And even if we did say, blow your head off and you stayed dead, well then, that's one less immortal in the world, and it is nice to have some continuity, even if it is in our rivals." Peter nodded as she ate her bacon sandwich.

"Final question, why didn't you tell me you could cook?" Both men burst out laughing at that and Adam simply replied with

"You never asked me. Have you come up a new name for your new form yet?"

"No, all I came up with was Petra, and that was because it's the female equivalent of Peter."

"Well, that won't do, how about Rose?" Adam suggested but Peter grimaced

"I'd prefer not; Rose was my grandmothers name." Sylar, who had collected the plates and set them in the dishwasher, suggested

"How about Rowan? It's a unisex name, so you never have to worry about getting lost in your head about your gender, and the Rowan tree is a good, strong, sturdy tree." Peter thought about it and had to admit it had merit.

"Rowan sounds good."

"Right, well, _Rowan_, did you manage to get any, more fitting clothes yesterday? Because truthfully, a woman walking around in clothes like your old ones does seem a bit odd." Peter, Rowan, shook her head in the negative.

"Between Nathan giving me cheesy pick up lines, Mohinder flirting with me-" here Sylar gave a snort "-and the ass-whole trying to rape me, as well as my passing out for well over 8 hours, it didn't occur to me to do any shopping." She got a little nervous as both men smirked at each other.

"Well then, as proper gentlemen-" Rowan couldn't help her snort of laughter "-quiet you- you must let us take you shopping for proper clothes."

"Why does this feel like a thinly disguised ruse just so you can see me in various states of undress?" Both men simply continued smirking at her.

_A little while later_

"I don't think this one fits either." Rowan called over the dressing room door as she tried to get the bra to fit comfortably.

"What size was that one?" Sylar called back.

"B-cup, 36."

"What doesn't feel right?"

"It's a little loose, but my breasts feel like they're about to pop out."

"Try this one, C-cup, 34." Sylar said as he tossed another one at her from over the door. Rowan tried it on and found that it fit much more comfortably.

"This one is good." She said as she took it off, put her shirt back on, and came out. They had been shopping for at least three hours, and Adam had gotten her an entire wardrobe of new things. She had only wanted to get a couple of things, but Sylar had pointed out that they didn't know just how long she would be stuck like that, so it was a good option to have quite so many clothes. She saw Adam holding several pairs of bras of many different colors.

"Do I really need so many pairs?"

"Do you want to have this conversation again?" Adam asked as Sylar paid for the bras.

"So, do you want to do anything else, or do you want to drop me off at my apartment now that you've both played prince charming?" Rowan asked as they got into Adam's Lamborghini (A/N: What, you think Adam would drive a Volkswagen or something?) with Rowan sitting on Sylar's lap because they refused to sit her in the back. She had tried arguing, but both men were as stubborn as a couple of mules.

"Well, I know this charming little theatre that is playing The King's Speech if you wanted to see that." Adam suggested as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"I thought that that movie was coming out onto DVD soon?"

"Well, that's one of the gimmicks of this particular theatre; they play movies that are soon going to be coming out on DVD. So, what do you say?"

"Sure, I had wanted to see that movie but couldn't find the chance to see it and Nathan thought it would be a little bit on the boring side."

"Nathan doesn't know what he's talking about; Colin Firth was amazing." Sylar said as he subtly dragged Rowan closer to him. Adam then drove all the way to the theatre in question. Adam and Sylar were both quite determined to keep the little Empath with them but they knew how to go about it, especially since they knew just how Peter thought.

_After the movie_

"Wow, just wow. That was amazing, just amazing." Rowan said as she and her escorts came out of the movie theatre.

"What next love? A bar, clubbing, or an early dinner?"

"I think the bar would be a good idea, but I think Sylar should pick; I chose this one."

"Technically, I chose the movie; you only agreed to it. You pick this one and Sylar will pick the restaurant, as well as which club we go to." Adam said as Sylar got in the car in the driver's seat while Adam pulled Rowan down onto his lap, not even bothering to protest any more. Sylar drove to a bar that he knew would have karaoke; he wanted to see if this new Peter could sing in this new body.

"What will you have?" The bartender asked as the three of them came in.

"Scotch on the rocks." Adam said as he sat down at the bar.

"Pinon." Sylar said as he sat down, leaving a seat between him and Adam for Rowan to sit.

"Bourbon, please." Rowan said as she took the seat between the two men. Rowan noticed the karaoke machine and felt the urge to go and see if she could sing; her voice had been decent when she had been a male, nothing to swoon over. She wondered if her female voice would be any better.

"Why don't you try it? If anybody gives you any grief, Sylar will fry their asses." Adam whispered in her ear and she could hardly contain the shiver.

"But the only female songs I know are by Maureen McGovern."

"So?" Sylar asked. Rowan shrugged, took a swig of her bourbon and went up to the machine.

**He asked a question, you had no answer**

**The music finds you were a sad and lonely dancer,**

**Somehow you've lost it, what everybody is looking for**

**But yesterday's dead and gone, tomorrow's at your door**

**Better put a little love away**

**Everybody needs a penny for a rainy day**

**Put a little love away**

**Keep a loving thought in mind**

**Somebody's gotta leave, somebody's gotta stay behind**

**Put a little love away**

**Two people sharing one tear too many**

**Look around for miracles and, no, we don't find any**

**I've seen it coming, but what am I supposed to do?**

**Just take a closer look around and simply say to you**

**Put a little love away**

**Put a little love away (2x)**

The crowd that had come in and around Rowan as she sang all applauded and called for an encore as she finished. She looked over to Adam and Sylar, who were applauding as well and calling for another as well. '_It's a good thing I know two of her songs_' Rowan thought as she set the machine for another song.

**We may never love like this again**

**Don't stop the flow, we can't let go**

**We may never love like this again**

**And touch the sky, though we may try**

**So, while we're here **

**Let's give out all,**

**Release the dreams inside us**

**And set them free**

**Oh while we're here,**

**Let's leave a mark**

**There's a candle in the dark**

**It's here to guide us**

**We may never love like this again**

**But through the days,**

**Beyond the hills,**

**I'll see you reaching out to hold me**

**I don't know where or when**

**Still I'm sure**

**We'll love again, we'll love again**

**We'll love again**

**(We may never love like this again)**

**We'll love again**

**(We may never love like this again)**

She then stepped off the stage and back to her escorts while everyone in the bar applauded like mad. When she got to her seat, she found a fresh glass of bourbon waiting for her.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that your vocal cords got quite the boost with the transformation." Sylar said as Rowan sipped her bourbon. They stayed there until about five o'clock, when they decided to get some dinner at a rather nice restaurant known as Talia's Steakhouse & Bar, where they were seated immediately and got a double order of the fried chicken wings for a starter.

"One of the perks of my ability; you'd have to hammer back Jack Daniels for over an hour to get even the slightest buzz." Adam said as he grabbed a wing and munched on it. Their waitress came back and then asked them if they knew what they wanted.

"I'll have the shoulder steak." Sylar said, barely looking at his menu.

"The roasted grilled salmon, love." Adam said with a smile.

"Um, I think I'll have the prime beef." Rowan said as she glanced quickly at the menu. The waitress nodded and asked

"How do you like your steak and prime beef?"

"Rare, with more than a little blood." Sylar said with a smirk and Adam had to fight to keep his laughter in at the waitresses thinly disguised disgust.

"Same please." Rowan said in a quite voice as both men raised their eyebrows and their waitress left.

"I've always liked my meat rare; ever since I was a child. My mom would often practically order the cooks to cook my meat through and through, but once my father found out that I like my meat rare, so rare, in fact, that it still dripped a little blood, he started letting me eat my meat rare, which was the way he liked his meat. Nathan would always try to get me to like fully cooked meat, but it never took." Rowan said as she fiddled with her napkin.

"Well, Nathan never did strike me as the sort to let something as non-conformist and barbarity such as liking to eat raw meat go on for long unless the one he wanted to drill it out of was exceptionally stubborn." Adam said in a soothing voice. Rowan found herself smiling at the comment. When their dinners came, they all ate in silence, occasionally one of them making a joke and Rowan found herself remembering how much she enjoyed Adam's sharp, silver tongue, as well as enjoying Sylar's dry sense of humor. When all was said and done, they gave her the option of them driving her back to her apartment, or coming back to theirs. She knew what they wanted to do, had had an unmistakeable inkling since they bought her clothes for her. Part of her, the part that would have sooner skinned Adam rather than help him release the Shanti virus, says that she should just go home and try to think of ways for her to change back to what she once was, before she forgets who she was. But then, another part, the part that, in a sense, told that business bully to fuck off, tells her that she should go with them. Go with the men who had given her waffles with cherries on top, taken her to a movie and encouraged her to sing in front of people while she was sober. She told them her decision.

_Back at Adam's penthouse_

Rowan gasped as Sylar bit into her neck while Adam kissed her deeply. Sylar and Adam had somehow managed to get the three of them out of their clothes without any of them having to break away or tear anything. Sylar ran his hands over her body, cupping her ass before going and cupping her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples till they hardened. Adam flicked them, loving her gasp, then leaned his head down to suck it into his mouth. Rowan moaned loudly before Sylar pulled her head back to kiss her. There was no room for words in this moment, not really.

Then, both men were kneeling on either side of her, Adam in front and Sylar behind her. They move her legs apart, then she feels Sylar spread her ass cheeks. A small streak of air is all the warning she gets before both men are eating her out from either end. She _screamed_ as sensations washed over her. No one had ever told her how sensitive the female body could be. She felt her legs get weak as Adam started nibbling on her clit, nibbling and sucking, like it was some sort of exotic delicacy. All the warning the two men had was her screaming like a harpy before Adam's face was covered in her juices.

"Sorry about that." Rowan said as Adam picked her up and laid her on the bed.

"Wonderful thing I've learned about women; they have an interesting and fascinating recovery time when it comes to orgasms. Add that to our ability, and we can go from dawn 'till dust and vice versa if we so wished without _ever_ stopping." Adam said with a smirk as Sylar found the lube he was looking for; Adam's entrance may be, ahem, _self-lubricating_, but Sylar's wasn't and he didn't see the point in finding out if Rowan was a masochist just now. Adam moves Rowan so she is lying on top of him and kisses her. He gently shushes her when Sylar breaches her other entrance and she whimpers, but all are surprised when, as he crooks his fingers, Rowan almost jumps off of Adam.

"Guess it wasn't as full a transformation as everyone thought, seeing as how that reaction could only be caused by someone touching your prostate." Sylar says with a devil's grin.

"You, mean to tell me –gasp– that I have _two_ pleasure spots in my body?" Rowan asked as Adam went back to playing with her clit and Sylar would occasionally brush against her prostate.

"Looks like it." Sylar said as he started scissoring his fingers, trying to get her a little looser. When they deemed her fit, he pulled his fingers out and Adam replaced his thumb with his cock. As she was rammed from both ends, she screamed like a banshee, and neither gave her any time to adjust.

"Do you want to know the interesting thing about you still having your prostate?" Adam whispered to her as she moaned, whimpered, and thrashed like a salmon out of water.

"This means, that we can stick a butt plug up your tight little ass with gun consequences. We can angle it so it hits that little spot every step you take. That means, you would be full of cum – my cum, Adam's cum, maybe both – and you would feel it no matter what you do. We even have one that vibrates, and we have the remote, so we could turn it on whenever we want. What do you think of that?" Sylar asked in his baritone voice, and she couldn't help cumming, with the two males not far behind her. She collapsed on Adam again, with Sylar resting on her back before he pulled out. As she thought about all that had happened, all that had her to this bed with lovers who never needed to rest, she thought that this ability might not be quite so bad after all.

When Sylar stuck his tongue in her ass again, seemingly trying to lick the cum out of ass like a cadbury cream egg, she thought that she could quite possibly get used to it.

Peter accidentally transforms himself into a woman. He goes to Nathan for help and gets sleazy chat-up lines instead. Mohinder is more helpful but Peter notices the doctor flirting with him and freaks out. He bumps into Adam and Sylar in an alley and gets flowery love poetry from Adam and perverted looks from Sylar.  
>Eventually he realizes being a woman isn't so bad.<p>

A/N: By the way, I've got a Supernatural poll going on right now about my next story. If you like the show Supernatural, or like reading Sam-centric stories (don't worry, Dean is there as well), then take a look at the details and make your choice. Or, if you've got friends who like that, tell them about it.


End file.
